Find A Way To You
by erzascarlet7
Summary: Erza Scarlet,a regular town girl is saved from the loan sharks by a raven-haired ,aimless e hates him a lot,only to realise later that he isn't that bad...Will her feelings ever blossom into love...chapter 6 is full of mistakes as editor isn't working...will try later
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:Hey guys So I am back with another FairyTail fic,but this time with huge improvements on my grammar,spellings the way don't forget to review at the end!**_

Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail,had I owned it,Gray and Erza would,ve been married by now…

Scarlet meets Raven

Erza Scarlet ran like she had never ran before her. Her Scarlet hair swayed behind her black cloak.

"STOP THERE YOU...I SAID STOP..."A huge man ran behind her.

Suddenly she stopped. There was another big, burly man standing in front of her.

"Erza Scarlet, how many months have it been?Ah!6 months, your loan is due from last 6 months... That was the last deadline..."He said in his booming voice.

Erza frowned. She didn't want to do this but she had no choice left. She fell down on her knees and...begged, begged for her life.

"Please spare me Lord, I promise I would pay you the whole amount with the interest...just spare my life..."

The man took out his sword and placed it on her chin, lifting her head up. Erza glared at him."Oh look Dave another beggar for life we have here, so the great Erza Scarlet finally decided to bow down..."And the two men started laughing. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But unfortunately dear, this crying and begging won't make us not pursue you..."The other man whose name was Dave said."Anyways our boss is just in love with the money or you, isn't that right Steve..."

"Yes Dave, and if this girl doesn't give us the money that means we take her to the Boss..."

Erza stood up, her hands clenched up in fists."I said I will pay you back..."

"But we want the money now!"Both of them said in unison.

Erza's patience had now gotten out of lifted her to punch Dave but Steve came behind her and grabbed her.

"Let go you idiots!"She cried.

Steve put his hand on her mouth."Now now, li'l girls don't shout ..."

Suddenly Steve felt pain in his back and fell down.

"Who was that..."Dave shouted.

Erza looked up to see Steve bleeding profusely.

"Your wrath you idiot..."a voice answered as its owned hit Dave in the back.

Erza looked at her saviour.A raven-haired guy about her own age, with a proud smirk on his face and...shirtless.

Dave got up and punched him on his guy thrust the sword in Dave's stomach and pulled it fell down on the ground,dead.

Erza was stood there,frozen at her place,until her saviour grabbed her hand.

"I guess you don't want to keep standing here the whole day..."He smiled as Erza nodded and they both ran away.

Erza lead him to her closed the door,pulled off her cloak and motioned him to sit down on a took one herself and sat down across him.

"So I guess you wanna introduce me to yourself..."He asked scratching his head.

Erza nodded."Fine then,the name is Gray Fullbuster, and I saved you because I wanted to..."he said with a huge grin spread across his face. He looked at the girl sitting across him._ Red hair,weird,but still there's something about her which is making me stay..._

"I am Erza for saving my life from those loan sharks back there..."she stood up and started cleaning the little cottage.

"Hmm, so Erza may I know why the loan sharks are behind you?"

Erza sighed as she turned towards the guy in her room and blushed."Why don't you have a shirt on? Can't you even figure it out, seeing the way I live?"

Gray looked around. The cottage seemed to be pretty small and run down, also it was situated in the wood, that is the outskirts of the main town."I guess I know. But, you seem to be pretty young to take a loan? And yes, I didn't intend to be shirtless when I met you, this is a hereditary habit. Is my body that offensive, Miss Scarlet?"He asked her with a smirk on his face.

Erza threw an apple at him which he caught."Shut up!And yes you're right about the loan thing;it was taken by my parents and they died in a car accident before repaying...the amount was pretty huge with the interest; they even took away our home in the town...but it wasn't yet enough..."Erza's face saddened._ She misses her folks..._Gray thought.

"And their loony Boss fell in love with you..."He added as he munched on the apple.

"Yeah,so it was either me or the money; and I prefer giving him the money than marrying me...and that apple wasn't washed..."Erza said as she turned to see him munching on the apple.

"Who cares? I keep eating unwashed fruits in the forest anyway..."

Erza's brow twitched."Who are you?"

"I am a wanderer, I keep doing petty jobs to earn a living..."he said with his black eyes, sparkling.

Erza cleared her throat."You seem to have many wounds, you seem more like a fighter than a wanderer..."

Gray smiled."Nice observation,I'm wounds are from fighting the wild animals, seems to me you've been watching me really closely..."

"Sh-shut and put on some clothes,I can't have a shirtless guy in my house...and by the way why are you even here?"Erza was fuming with was just so cheeky...and irritating.

"I don't have any clothes Miss Scarlet. And yeah,I'm staying here because, let's see...yes, I can help you with whatever work you do, which gives me a permanent job and house and you earn more profit...so that's it I guess?"

"What do you mean? I won't have any profit, I will have to pay you as well, won't I?"

"Oh no no no, you got me wrong, I won't take any money from you,you just let me stay here and give me food..."

Erza gave him a questioning look._ Sounds like a great offer, I would get a lot of help from him...as well as a new friend..._

Erza's cheeks turned pink."Fine you can, but don't you dare come near me or else..."

"Or else I know you'll kill me and blah blah..."Gray said getting up from the chair and moving up to the bed."I am gonna sleep..."

"Wait a second Mister that bed is mine..."

"And I saved you, which means you owe me, which means I have got the full right to sleep on it..."He pulled the covers on his face."Good Night..."

Erza sighed."Good Night..."


	2. Chapter 2

A quite Happpening night

Gray woke up at an eerie looked at the floor next to the redhead was sleeping quite put his feet on the floor,a chill ran down on his spine."Whoa the floor in here is unusually cold...I wonder how she's sleeping on it?"

He looked at her and was wearing a thin,moth eaten blanket and seemed to be shivering."I guess there's no choice..but to..."He lifted her up bridal when he was about to put her on the bed,her eyes kicked him in his stomach and sent him flying to the wall.

She sat up on the bed with her back against the wall."I should've known your intentions..."

Gray tried standing but he couldn't." 're one mad and...strong woman..."

"What were you trying to do?"she asked him.

"I was just trying to help you,look at what the world has become nowadays?you can't even help somebody..."He groaned.

Erza relaxed a bit."What do you mean help me?And you're speaking as if you're really old..."

"Well I saw you shivering,and thought that maybe you could sleep on the bed..."Gray said ,scratching the back of his was thankful that it was dark or Erza would've seen him blush.

Erza smiled and walked towards put his hand on her shoulder and helped him get up."Sorry..."

"It's okay,my bad..."Gray said while smiling back.

She made him sit down on the bed."Does it hurt?"

"Well what else do you expect Scarlet when you send a guy flying towards the wall?"

Erza chuckled."For a guy who can battle fiercely,you were pretty sensitive to my attack..."

Gray sighed."It was uncalled for,and if I want I can beat you up but I don't hit girls..."

"Someone's being a gentleman..."Erza brought him a glass of water and observed her.

_There's something different about this woman,something really different _he thought as he sipped the water looked at her from head to toe._ Her dressing sense is completely off,I mean look at her,a pale white dress with black corset and untidy white stockings,her hair are tied up in a bun,she would look better if she let them down...but somehow she isn't looking bad...wait a sec what am I even thinking?_

"You need a make over..."Gray thought aloud.

"A What?"Erza asked as she took the glass from him.

"We're going shopping..."he stood up.

"In the middle of the night...I don't have money..."

"Don't worry about the money..."He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house."Even I need some clothes,I can't parade around shirtless forever..."

"Yeah you shouldn't,it would give unwanted attention..."Erza said with a 'hmph'.

"Ooh someone's getting jealous..."Gray smirked.

"No I am not jelaous,shut your by the way do you even have the money to buy clothes..."

Gray laughed."Who said we were gonna pay?"

Erza's eyes stopped,causing Gray to stop."You mean we steal?I have never stolen anything my whole life,there's no way I am coming with you..."

Gray turned around and faced her with his eyes narrowing."Do you even have some sense of fun?"

"Stealing isn't fun..."

"Says the Great Erza Scarlet..."Gray muttered.

Erza frowned."I am not with you in this..."

Gray sighed."Guess I have no choice then..."he picked her up."Now you are with me..."

"What the hell?Let me go you idiot...leave me..."She blushed but suddenly,Gray dropped her down and she landed on the ground.

"Why would you do that?"she asked rubbing her sore back.

"I did what you told me to do..."Gray shrugged as he walked stood up and caught up with him.

"So how do we steal?"

A grin spread across his face."Now you got some sense knocked into your brain..."

Gray and Erza walked on the main market street.

"Let's see, how about we 'shop' in there?"Gray pointed to a small store on his looked in that direction and shuddered.

"Well that's Natsu's shop and he gets angry pretty fast..."Erza shook her head.

"I thought you were scared of no one..."Gray asked her.

"Well it's not like I am scared or anything,it's just that I have a bad feeling about this..."

"So now you can make predictions?"

"It's not a prediction..."

"Then let's go..."Gray grinned as Erza sighed."Do you always get whatever you wish for?"

"Yep..."Gray answered.

They sneaked into the empty shop through an open window on the back.

Gray went through some clothes while Erza just looked he was done."These can last us for a pretty long time..."he smiled when she was about to turn,a vase fell from her movement.

"Oops!"Erza said as she started picking it heard the sound of foootsteps near the and Gray both looked at each other."Who's in there?"the voice from outside shouted.

"I think the best thing to do now is run!"Gray whispered loudly as he grabbed Erza's hand and dashed towards the quickly jumped also jumped both ran away.

After reaching in the woods,they both sat down on the green back were against the trees.

"Wow what a night!"Erza said in between her breaths.

Gray panted."Told you that you would love adventure..."

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You should've looked at his face when he went in..."

"I bet he will be quite surprised by this..."

"I bet he will be shocked..."Erza replied.A light came out of nowhere.

"Sunrise..."Erza said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I have seen many..."Gray looked at seemed to be pretty excited.

"This is my first time..."She looked at hand reached to his hand and she grabbed it lightly."And you're my first friend..."Erza blushed and he looked away at the sun."L-Look it's rising..."he looked at her had seen that spark in her beautiful hazel eyes first time.

Erza closed her eyes."My life has always been full of darkness Gray,no one was ever there to show me the sunrise or the sunset,I never set out an adventure like this one.I never had any fun,friends because I have always kept to myself..."

Gray looked at her with his jaw dropped a bit."I guess your life is pretty boring..."

Erza smiled."It was pretty boring...until I met you..."

Gray's heart started beating faster,he could feel blood rushing up to his let go of his hand and turned back.

"How about we get home before someone catches us?"

"Um..Yeah,nice idea..."Gray picked up the bags and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Damnit!Why do I have to run the errands for her?Oh yes,I remember,because I said I would help her with work,What the hell!"Gray cursed as he looked at the heavy bag he was carrying.

"I am home..."He shouted as he carried the heavy bag and placed it on the floor."Scarlet?"

"I am in here!"he heard her voice from the kitchen.

Gray saw a girl with white hair,talking with Erza.

"Oh hello there,you must be Gray,nice to meet you,I'm Mirajane,you can call me Mira..."

"Hey um,Mira..."Gray waved._'And she told me I was her only friend!_' he thought as he faked a smile to Erza.

Erza sensed what must've been going through his mind."She is a manager in the cafe I work,sometimes..."Erza said introducing Mirajane.

"Yes,and I was here to ask if she could come today,but then she told me about you and kept on talking about you..."Mira gave her a glare which made her shut chuckled.

"I have brought the things you required to bake a cake Scarlet..."Gray said as he went off to bring the bag.

Mira turned to Erza."Since when did you start cooking Erza?"

"Sshh Mira,he mustn't know that I don't know how to cook or else that idiot will make fun of me..."Erza whispered.

Gray smiled.'So she's learning to cook just for me?So sweet!'

"Here it is!Do you even know baking Scarlet?"

Erza took the tray from Mira."Yes I do,Why wouldn't I know?"

" Because you just seem like you won't know?"Gray replied with a smirk.

Erza could feel her anger rising."I will show you that I can definitely make one..."

Gray smiled."It's a challenge then..."

"Um,Erza I think I should go..."Mira said backing off a little.

"Where do you think you're going Mira,you're gonna be the judge..."Erza said as she dragged her back.

"Oh boy..."was all Mira could say.

Gray put on an took out the ingredients and placed them on the though her cottage was small,the biggest room was the kitchen.

'Okay so let's see,I know the basics of how to make a cake,in theory,no practical practise but I know I can make one...'Erza thought as she put on her apron.

'Miss Scarlet,today you will know who's the boss,I wasn't called the king of Baking for nothing'Gray smirked evilly.

They both glared at each sighed."Let the battle begin!"

Erza and Gray both began as soon as Mira took her seat.

15 minutes had gone by when suddenly an egg from Gray's hand slipped and landed on Erza's head,making her hair really took the whipped cream knife and threw it at managed to dodge but some cream still made way onto his face."What the hell was that for Scarlet?"

"Revenge..."Erza said evilly.

"It wasn't intentional..."he said as he threw liquid cheese at her.

Erza put her finger on her face."Mmm,tastes good,but whatever,Gray Fullbuster prepare for this attack..."

"I am ready when you are..."

They both threw their cakes at each other,but somehow the cakes decided to change their aim and landed on Mira.

"Oopsie Daisy..."Erza muttered.

"What just happened?"Gray asked.

Mira got up with an evil aura surrounding her."STOP THIS NONSENSE BOTH OF YOU!"

she shouted out so loud,that even the trees outside stomped her foot and stormed out of Erza's cottage.

Gray looked at Erza and suddenly burst out laughing."Wow,you look like the Ugly Duckling..."

"And you look like Rumpelstilskin..."Erza also burst out laughing.

They both stopped when their stomachs started aching and began cleaning up.

"To tell you the truth,I don't really know how to bake a cake..."Erza confessed.

"Well I could teach you,they called me the'King of Baking'..."Erza chuckled.

"What?I am serious,and you learning to bake a cake just to avoid my teasing is kinda cute..."

Erza's jaw dropped and she hit him hard on the head."Say that again,and you're a dead meat!"

"ouch..."

"And yeah since when did Gray Fullbuster become an eavesdropper?"

"Ever since...I don't know maybe,from the time I was born..."Gray thought aloud.

"A born eavesdropper..."Erza chuckled picked up all the utensils and started washing them.

"I guess I'll go take a bath,this cream is making me icky..."Gray said as he left Erza to wash the utensils.

Suddenly Erza heard a boom from the wiped her hands from her apron."What the hell did he do now?"

Erza rushed and saw water coming as she stepped in front,her foot slipped and she was about to fall,but Gray caught her in opened her held her waist in one arm while the other one was scratching the back of his head.

Erza got up."What the hell did you do in there Fullbuster?"

"A bomb blast maybe?"he chuckled.

Erza pushed him aside and went in.

"I just opened the tap and then suddenly it burst and water started flowing out..."Gray tried to glared at went towards the tap and tried closing it.

"This place is falling apart..."she sighed.

"Don't worry I'll buy you a new house!"Gray shouted.

"And why would you do that?"Erza asked him as she went out.

"Because you gave shelter to me..."Gray replied,making Erza blush.

"By the way Erza,where do we take a bath now?Your bathroom seems to be not ready for use..."Gray asked suddenly realised something,it was the first time he had called her Erza.

"I don't know,maybe I could ask Lucy?"

"Who's she?"Gray asked her.

"A fellow worker..."

"And you told me you didn't have friends?"Gray folded his arms across his chest.

"Um,those aren't friends Gray,calm down..."Erza said as she went to the kitchen to call Lucy.

"What a pain!"Gray said as he put on his shirt and followed her...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you sure he doesn't like you or is it the other way round?"Lucy said nudging Erza.

Erza gave her a deadly arched her brow."Don't give me that look would give a shelter to a stranger guy for these many days without a background check nor would a random guy ask to stay with you."Erza blushed a Lucy was saying was true but she had only done it out of generosity and she kinda wanted to be with cleared her throat.

"Lucy Heartfillia it's high time you put your'so-very-intelligent mind' in other things."Erza folded her clothes and got ready to leave.

Lucy frowned."Erza,you know I have written two novels and before I start working on a new one I am gonna be on a break."Erza 's first two novels had been great and she had made quite a money out of it but still she was her only childhood friend.

Erza smiled."Well,suit yourslef,what can I say?"Lucy smiled."Visit me more often Erza..."

"Thanks for having us over..."Erza said as she bade Lucy goodbye and came out of her house.

Gray sighed."Girls take so much time in just a goodbye..."

Erza chuckled."That's how we are..."

They reached decided to tidy up the went and sat beside the window.

'I miss you Ur,why did you leave me?'

"Gray are you hungry?"Erza asked as she wiped her hands and came upto him.

"Hmm,I don't think so..."Gray replied looking at her.

"Who were you thinking about?"she asked as she put the Popsicle in her mouth.

"Mom...I miss her..."Gray looked at the moon.

"It's beautiful tonight,right?"

" loved full moons..."

"Ur,what a nice name!"

"A nice person with a nice name,that's who she was..."He looked back at put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's still alive in your memories right?She would be happy enough to see that her son has grown into a wonderful man"

Gray stood up."So Scarlet agrees that I'm wonderful..."

Erza stuck out her tongue."You're such a narcissist..."

Gray shrugged."Can't help it when you're handsome and girls fall head over heels for you?"

Erza sat down on a chair."So there was a girl I guess?"

Gray smiled."You wanna know about her?"

Erza flustered."Ur died when I was her death,I decided to leave for North and never come back again.I reached a small was raining heavily and I didn't feel I I woke up I found myself in a cozy cottage such as yours here.I heard the most beautiful voice was my rescuer,a girl with blue hair and blue both fell in love was eternal love, then tragedy struck epidemic spread across the town and she was one of the grew paler each day and I became died in my arms Erza…"

Erza wasn't quite the end she had knew how he must be feeling;losing loved ones was went over to him and squeezed his shoulder lightly."I'm sorry that I made you remember the pain again..."

Gray looked at her."You needn't be,it felt great sharing it with you and I have a hunch that you understand…"

"I do!"She smiled and decided to lighten up the mood.

"You aren't that bad looking..."Erza nibbled the 's brow eyes scanned her from top to bottom and she blushed.

"You don't look ugly as well..."

They both yawned.

"Time to sleep I guess?"Gray asked her.

"I guess..."she chuckled and they both fell asleep.

Sun rays fell on Gray's face and he woke were some weird sounds coming from outside,and Erza wasn't there in the looked out of the window,rubbing his eyes.

Gray's eyes widened when he saw something was practising sword fighting."Wow..."A sigh escaped his lips as he watched her limbs were in perfect sync and her movements were ,the morning sun graced her beautiful figure,which was quite difficult to miss when all she wore was a white cloth around her chest,revealing enough to make his imagination go wild,though he tried hard to control in her presence.

Erza closed her eyes as she concentrated all her energy into her opened then and made a hit,cutting the big piece of log into two wiped the sweat off her forehead and then heard the sound of turned around to see Gray and smiled.

"You seem to really good at this..."He approached her.

"How about a duel Fullbuster?"Erza smirked.

Gray pulled off his shirt."Sure,it would be an honour Scarlet..."

Erza blushed."Why're you removing your shirt?"

"I feel more comfortable this way,will it distract you?"

Erza sighed and handed him over a sword."Nothing distracts me..."

Gray observed his opponent,she was sweating,her perfect bare abs moved as she breathed heavily.

Gray sighed and got ready,there's no way he was gonna lose to made his first move but Erza defended both fought fiercely,until Erza's grip loosened and her sword fell smirked and moved towards kept going backwards until her back was against a kept going towards her,until he was close could feel his cool blushed at their close proximity.

Gray put the sword against her was really enjoying seeing her blush like one hand went down to her waist and brought her closer."I could've killed you if this was a real battle..."He whispered in her ears and looked at her with a smug look on his face..

Erza gave him a glare."This is the first time I have lost to someone..."

Gray backed away and threw away his sword."And it's an achievment for me..."

Erza picked up the swords and headed towards the cottage."Whatever..."

Gray smiled."Wait up Scarlet...guess you didn't like it..."

"That was just a one time victory..."Erza mumbled,loud enough for him to hear.

"Then how about a duel tomorrow?"Gray asked bluntly as he sat down to admire the craftsmanship of the swords.

Erza arched her brow."You fight pretty well Fullbuster,you sure you're a wanderer?"Gray smiled."Yup I am.I keep getting into fights pretty often..."Erza smiled and poured water in her glass.

"These are rather intricately designed..."Gray looked at her with a sparkle in her eyes.

Erza smiled as she gulped down the water."Designed by my ancestors,made by the best craftsman of the town..."

Gray looked at her."Were your ancestors warriors?"

"Kinda..."

"What do you mean?"

"My great grandfather was in the royal army..."

Gray was filled with awe."Quite classy ancestors you got there,there swords are beautiful,can I have one of these?"

Erza went to him."You can take it for free..."

Gray let out his hugged her."Thanks Scarlet,this is a collectlible..."

Erza rolled her eyes."I am gonna die if you don't leave me now..."

Gray let go of her and chuckled."How about you make something to eat,I am starving..."

Erza frowned."But it's your turn..."

"No no Scarlet,I made it last time too...so it's your turn now..."

Erza stuck out her tongue and went to the opened the small storage cupboard,it was empty."We're out of stock Gray..."

"Then let's go to the town..."He pulled on his shirt and then they both headed towards the town.


	5. Chapter 5

"NOOOOOOOOO!"She woke up screaming had been a terrible rushed to her side and sat swept off the sweatdrops on her forehead and Gray cupped her face."What happened Erza?A bad dream?"

Erza began sobbing."No,worse.A nightmare..."

A lump made its way to Gray's throat crying girls were his her into a warm embrace."Please don't cry Erza...Everything's fine now..."

Erza's tears stained his white shirt but he didn't mind."What was it about?"He stroked her back to calm her touch worked as a soothing effect for her,she nuzzled in closer to his neck as he blushed."The accident.I couldn't save them,I couldn't save Mom and Dad Gray.I was left alone.I didn't want anyone to be near me.I had left my friends,I thought whosoever will come near me will ,you came,and you died too..."Erza began crying put his head on hers."I will never ever leave you,Erza."

Erza nodded and hugged him smiled."Now have some rest..."

"I don't think I will be able to sleep,I am scared you will go away..."

"I won't ever leave you Erza,I promise.I never intend to leave you alone in ,I need you more than you can ever imagine..."Gray's voice trailed off as he heard her snore lightly with a light tried to free himself,but her grip was really laid down next to her on the bed and looked at her."She's so cute..."He whispered to himself.A thought suddenly occured him and he realised he was really close to her,so close that the feel of her body next to his was making him head was at his shoulder and she was breathing down his bare blushed the color of her hair as many wild thoughts stuck him,so he closed his eyes and tried to go off to sleep.

Erza opened her eyes suddenly and realised that she was sleeping next to Gray .She looked at his face which glistened under the morning rays and his hand covered his looked more like some Greek god than a got up and pulled down the curtain,receiving a sleepy smile in face now looked content.

By the time Gray got up,Erza was ready."I'm going."She announced."Where?"he asked sleepily as he got up from the bed and went to brush his teeth."To the town."

Gray arched his the town? "But why?"

"We're out of food..."she chirped as she gathered up some things."...and I have to check out a job."

Gray spit out the water and came back to her." Ok,come back soon."

"Yeah."She put on her boots and turned to opened the door for her and led her stopped while she walked in front,suddenly she turned back."Gray?"

"Yes?"

Before Gray could realise what was happening,her lips were on his and then she ran was too short,he hadn't been able to realise anything,let alone kiss her back,but it had been long enough to make his heart burst out of his rubbed the back of his head and went in."Geez,what was that?And why is my heart still thumping so loudly?"

He sat down and tried to shake off the feeling."Girls are so confusing..."he mumbled and started cooking his breakfast.

Erza returned back at looked tired and plopped down on the came and sat next to her,wanted to talk about what had happened in the morning.

"Gray could you please put these things in the kitchen?"She pointed to a bag and Gray picked it up and put in the came back and sat down,but again before he tried to speak anything ,she spoke. "The job pays nice and all that,but it's just that it's too weird..."Gray understood that she didn't want to talk about it."So what's so weird about this job?"he asked."We have to sell chocolates on Valentine's Day wearing a Mascot costume..."Erza rambled off.

"So did you take it?"

"Yeah,because it pays well for less hard work..."

Gray sighed."When do we have to go?"

"Right now..."Erza replied as she stood up."Our duty starts at 3,but I thought maybe we could roam around by that time?"

"As you wish my lady!"Gray got up and put on his jacket.

Erza and Gray walked down the people were selling chocolates and it seemed as if the Valentine's Day was some kind of a festival.

"Hey look,that's such a cute couple!"A lady exclaimed when she saw Gray and sighed and looked at Erza who was eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

They both reached the shop where they had taken the manager handed them over their uniforms and told them to go change.

Gray came out wearing the red was feeling hot .Suddenly,he heard Erza calling out his name.

"What is it Erza?"He went to the door,where she was bit her lip and closed her eyes,then let out her breath and looked at him."Can you zip up my costume?"

Gray's jaw dropped."Wh-What do you mean?"

"I can't reach the zip,Please Gray don't make this more difficult than it already is..."she begged .Gray gave up and came in,closing the door behind eyes widened and his jaw dropped yet again when he saw the costume."A bunny costume?"He asked to himself while Erza nodded,biting her lip turned around,her back now facing turned his face away,he had no intention of seeing Erza zipped up her costume."Done."he spoke softly,his head bent low,his hair covering his looked at him and then stepped out,a frown on her followed her and they both soon got to work.

Erza collected their pay from the manager at the end of their duty and went back to wearing her could now look at her,he had tried to avoid her as much as both walked down the street ,silently.

"Gray?"He heard her ask.

"Hmm?"

"Today is Valentine's Day right?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why it is celebrated?"

Gray scratched his head."Apparently beacause of some saint..."

"Yeah,but there's one more reason too..."

"What is that?"

"To show your loved ones that you care for them by anything,any gesture of love..."

"Oh..."

They both were silent again.

"Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you fallen in love after the Juvia episode?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know if I will be able to fall in love takes time for the wounds to heal Erza..."

"Yeah,that's right..."

They again became silent but this time it was Gray who broke the silence.

"Erza?"

"yes?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?"Even though Gray knew the answer very well,he wanted to be sure.

Erza bit her lip.

"Depends on what you call love."was her reply.

"Love,according to me is unconditional realtionship with is when you begin to feel that you understand someone and that person too understands need that person in your life..."

Erza thought for a while."I think I have fallen in love then."

"When?"

"Now."

"Now?"Gray bit his he was thinking was true?

"Yeah,now."

"But whom Erza?"

Erza let out her breath."You..."

Gray's eyes widened and heat rushed up to his cheeks."Me?"

"Yeah,you..."

Gray stopped and turned around to face head was hung down,like he was ashamed."What happened Gray?Is there something wrong?"Erza asked,worried.

Gray clenched his fists and punched the tree in front of him."Damnit,I can't believe I made you feel that way..."

Erza looked at him with confusion."What are you saying Gray?"

"I am sorry Erza."

"Why're you sorry?"She went up to him.

"I am sorry because,I,I will never be able to reciprocate those feelings Erza.I don't want to break your heart,I never would want to,it's just that I can't see you that way,atleast not right now..."Gray bit his the hell was he saying?

Erza's eyes became didn't say anything.

Gray looked up at her."Even if I begin seeing you that way,I would be afraid,afraid to fall in love once again..."

Erza's whole body was fists clenched up and she shot him a bloodshot glare."You're a coward..."Gray went towards her but she backed off and brushed away his hand.

"A coward,that's what you are!Don't touch me..."Hot tears flew down her cheeks and she fell down to her put her face in her hands and cried more.

Gray was horrified,he wanted to console her but it would worsen the matters."Erza,I..."

"Don't you dare say anything else!Just leave me alone!"She shouted.

Gray looked at her one last time before turning and ran away,away to their knew that once she calmed down she would come back and they would be friends again.

_After 1 hour..._

Gray sat down on the bed after pacing across the hall several time."She should be back by now..."he mumbled."Maybe,she's on her way right now..."

_After 3 hours_

Gray had cleaned up the whole cottage and even made her favorite rubbed his forehead."Maybe she decided to sleep at one of her friends' house..."he said.

_In the morning..._

Gray was now certain that Erza won't come put on his jacket and went off to search for went to everyone Erza knew,but she was nowhere to be an unfruitful search,he came to a park and sat down there on the put his face in his hands."Erza,where the heck are you?"A tear rolled down his cheek."Please come back,you fool,I miss you..."

The word 'coward' echoed in his head."Yeah,you're right,I am a coward Erza..."

Suddenly Gray heard two men talking to each decided to listen in their conversation.

"Yeah,it was amazing."The blonde said to the one with an afro.

"I know right!I heard Boss is gonna marry soon..."

" The redhead's a hottie,she isn't suitable for that pervert though..."

"Redhead?"Gray's ears perked up at this leaned in closer to listen clearly.

"This is his fifth threw the other four away like they were garbage."

"Poor girl,she doesn't know what she's in for,he's fooling her with the whole loan thing..."

Gray stood clenched his fist and punched one of other guy came to attack him but he got beaten up too.

"Where is the wedding?"He asked the two beaten up thugs in front of him.

"In the southern outskits of the city,the Hashville Church..."

Gray smirked."Time to break into a wedding..."

He turned and ran away...

_**So finally I got away from my writer's block in the story all thanks to my lovely readers!I don't know when I will be uploading the next chapter which I think is going to be the last one.I hope you all enjoyed this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:This is the last chapter of this all for supporting me all the way through.**

Gray rushed towards the Hashville heart was thumping hard in his halted in front of the were many big panted as he slowly jogged towards the backside and hid behind a tree.

"There are guards at the probably expect someone to break in."Gray smirked as he walked towards the gate.

"Yo guys!"He waved towards afro-clad humongous guards looked at smiled.

"Now,if you wish to settle this matter let's no do it violently okay?Peace."

The 5 guards moved towards him but he didn't he stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles."Or we could always fight."

Suddenly one of the guard hugged him."You're so handsome."

"Erm,what?"Gray now backed away a bit.

"You're so cute!"One of them exclaimed.

"Please go on a date with us!"

"Please."

Gray cleared his throat."I will go on a date with each one of you only if you let me through this door."

The five of them nodded and opened the smirked and thanked them.

He walked across the carpeted corridoor and suddenly came across a punched him to knock him out and quickly changed into his clothes.

"Okay,now let's find the bride's room."Gray said,adjusting his collar and patting the passed out waiter on his shoulder.

As Gray was wandering around,another waiter came to him."Hey you,the bride needs a bottle of red ."

'Erza?Red wine?'Gray arched his brow."Where's her room?"

The waiter arched his brow."101."

Gray nodded before heading towards the said room.

-;-

Erza looked at herself in the hair were done up in a bun and now covered with the wore the prettiest gown she had ever she felt her tears on her was alone in the rubbed them off,also rubbing her eye she heard a knock on the door.

"Who's it?"

"Your wine ma'am."

Erza got up and opened the there stood the familiar raven-haired boy,smirking as he was leaning on the 's jaw dropped and she tried to close the door,but Gray pushed his way in.

"What the hell Gray?"Erza said as she struggled her srm out of his grip.

"I should be the one asking that question are you doing this?"

Erza clenched her fists."It's my choice and you don't interfere with my choices."

Gray put his hands on her shoulders."Stop lying.I know you don't want to do this."

Erza shrugged off his hands and backed away,her back almost touching the wall.

"And you're nobody to tell me that Gray Fullbuster."She crossed her arms over her could feel the tears in her was he there to hurt her again?

Gray sighed."Look Erza,I know you're angry and all,but please just listen to me this once."

Erza glared at took that as a sign to continue.

"I never wanted to hurt you okay?I never knew you would run away Erza."He stepped in front."I missed you."

Erza closed her eyes and sighed."How can you expect me to believe you Gray?You just come in and then you say you missed me?"

Gray looked away from her,a small blush creeping upto his cheek."Will you believe me if I said I really want to kiss you right now?"

Erza's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened."Wh-what?"

Gray smirked and leaned foward,closing the gap in between blushed deeper,but she kissed him back.

"I love you Erza Scarlet and I won't let you marry some loony gangster today."

Erza chuckled."I love you too."She hugged him and he hugged her back too.

"So how do you plan on escaping from here?"Erza asked.

Gray smirked as he led her out of the door and pointed to the 5 guards."They're my friends."

Erza arched her brow."How?"

Gray blushed."They asked me out on a date and I said yes."

Erza chuckled."Nice Gray."

-;-

Gray and Erza left the town as soon as they were out of the began living in the port town of Hargeon where they opened a they got married but didn't forget to invite their special friends from back home.

And they lived happily ever after...


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:Find A Way To You

Erza stifled her yawn as she took out a something fell with it,she bent down and picked it up.

"Photo Album?"She wondered as another curly,red-haired girl entered the room.

"Mommy,read me a sto-"She stopped in her tracks as she watched her mother looking at the album, walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder."Mommy?"

Erza looked up at her 5 year old daughter and smiled.

"You haven't gone to sleep yet Ruby?"

The girl shook her head."I won't sleep until you tell me a bedtime story."

Erza smiled."You're just as stubborn as your father."

Ruby pointed at the album in Erza's hand."What's that?"

Erza shrugged."I don't know,more like can't check it out?"

The redhead nodded chuckled and ruffled her hair as they went back to the bedroom and sat down.

Ruby quickly picked up the teddy Gray had given her and snuggled close to her mom.

Erza opened the album slowly. In neat handwriting was written_'To My Daughter Erza'._

Erza smiled as she remembered that it was the last memory of her father she had.

She began turning the pages and Ruby chuckled seeing her mother as a child.

"Even you were a child,once Mommy?"

"Yes,everybody is."Erza replied as she stared into the inquisitive blue eyes of her daughter.

"Was Dad also a child once?"

Erza turned the next page and then came across a photo of her and Gray when they worked part-time at a store.

"You wore a bunny costume?"Ruby asked,giggling chuckled.

The next photo was of her and Gray's wedding.

"You're blushing mom."Ruby said as she pointed at the Erza in picture.

"A blushing bride is considered beautiful."

Ruby nodded in understanding.

Suddenly the sound of the door closing was heard.

Ruby got up from her place and hurriedly rushed outside."DAD!"She squealed as she got into the arms of the you raven-haired man.

Erza came out and leaned against the doorframe smiling at Gray.

Gray smiled as he walked over to Erza,Ruby in his arms.

"I thought my two princesses would be asleep by now..."He said,planting a kiss on Erza's forehead.

"We were just going through some old pictures."Erza glanced at the clock.

"Ruby,time for bed."

Ruby nodded,kissed her parents and smiled."Good Night."

"Good Night hon." Gray and Erza chorused.

As Ruby went in,Erza turned to look at Gray.

Gray smiled as he put his arms around her waist and brought her closer."All of this is perfect isn't it Erza?"

Erza nodded as she kept her head on his chest."And I want it to remain like this...forever..."

-;-

I wanted to do an Epilogue for this story so you liked it!

**ErzaScarlet7**


End file.
